As Told Over Ramen
by shrieking minties 51
Summary: Mini vignettes between the Naruto characters. No order of writing. No connection. Just random moments between characters; bits and pieces that had no place anywhere else; the little things are so rarely appreciated… Yaoi? Like, no way!


**As told over Ramen**

**Summary**: Mini vignettes between the Naruto characters. No order of writing. No connection. Just random moments between characters; bits and pieces that had no place anywhere else; the little things are so rarely appreciated…

**Warnings**: Yaoi? Like, no way! This may or may not be continued- depending on my brain.

**Scene 1: Neji, Lee, and pretty…**

"Neji… Neji, NO! I love you! I'll buy you candy! Please don't hurt me…" Lee giggled nervously…

An irate Neji really was something so exquisitely hilarious…

Neji pulled Lee toward him so that their noses were touching. Narrowed white eyes clashed brilliantly with sparkling black ones, alive with humour. If it had been anyone else but Neji and Lee; Tenten would have commented on their sexuality…

"I. Am. Not. Pretty."

**Scene 2: Kankuro, Team 8, and stalking…**

"Why?"

Why were they following him? He held an odd fascination for all three of them. Kiba felt he owed the man something; his life was an obvious debt- but was that it?

Shino had simply noticed the catlike glint in his eye: lazy, intelligent and hungry – but for what?

Hinata simply noticed him- there was no reason, save their mutual understanding of having a person-in-the-background type personality in a world- a family of notoriety.

The three were having a hard time wording their interest; Kankuro watched them patiently, if a little bemused.

Kiba said "You saved me" and scratched the back of his neck.

Shino said "You're out of your mind" and shook his head.

Hinata said "Y- you're… interesting" and placed her pointer fingers together, looking down.

Akamaru said "Arf" and peed on Karasu.

Kankuro stared at the dog. "Oh. I get it."

**Scene 3: Lee, Gaara, and video footage…**

Anko laughed to herself as she stared at the image on the television screen. She had- out of sadistic interest most likely- decided to watch the tapes of the preliminary round in the (undoubtedly most memorable and disastrous) Chuunin exams. It was one of those moments when you pause something at exactly the wrong- or right- moment. The fight between one Gaara of the Sand and one Rock Lee; Lee had just caught Gaara from behind (mid-lotus, of course). Lee's face was in the crook of Gaara's neck (Anko had caught that minute space of time when it was, of course) and Gaara's expression was priceless: his head was thrown back, gasping (a result of the impact, of course) surprise mixed with confusion there, eyes half-closed (mid-blink, of course), and there was a vague hint of something else hidden in his eyes as well. Hunger for the kill? Of course it was, but it sure didn't look that way… Anko restarted the tape with a chuckle, shovelling more popcorn into her mouth.

"Man, I thought they were supposed to be fighting!"

**Scene 4: Sand Sibs, Yashamaru, and observation…**

Despite being not only a ninja, but one of the carers of Gaara of the Desert (Shukaku-host, sand wielder, child of the Kazekage, and extremely creepy little boy), Yashamaru could tend to be a little… unobservant…

He turned to his niece, often noticing her first because of her striking resemblance to her mother. "Are your brothers here?"

A seven year old Temari, unusually bright for her age, rolled her eyes. She looked back at her uncle calmly and replied, "No, Uncle, they aren't here. But standing next to you are the appropriate replacements of a pork chop… and a chicken leg."

Kankuro gave a half-hearted wave to indicate his existence. Gaara just looked hurt.

"Oh… hi…"

Temari sighed.

**Scene 5: Kisame, Deidara, and feelings…**

"When was the last time you cried, Itachi?"

It was a rare moment when one was given the privilege to witness a bemused Itachi. Kisame was privileged so more so than the average shinobi, and was amused… if not entirely grateful. Deidara was just downright ecstatic at the hilarity the sharingan wielder's confusion provided him.

"It's true though, Itachi. You do deny your feelings way more than the average shinobi. You're like a robot… yeah…" the blond continued, still grinning at Itachi's confused expression.

"I don't deny my feelings" Itachi replied slowly, "…I just… suppress them to an unnatural and dangerous degree; all the while silently praying that I'll die before I break down completely. Denial is so five minutes ago."

This was said in total monotone.

Silence reigned as the Uchiha walked away.

"Was that supposed to be some sort of joke?"

"Search me, yeah."

**Scene 6: Tobi, Konan, and difference…**

"We're all so… so…" Tobi stammered over the right word to describe the Akatsuki.

Konan sighed, "Tobi, we're all so different, I don't think you can categorize any of us together…"

"We can so easily be categorized! Here, I'll prove it!" Tobi cried defiantly.

He turned to the gang before him

"If you're angsty and you know it, clap your hands!" he sang. Several Akatsuki members automatically, and without hesitating or questioning or even looking at them, complied.

"If you're a freak show and you know it, clap your hands!" Tobi continued. Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan and Zetsu clapped almost enthusiastically.

"If you're psycho and you know it and you really should be locked up, if you're mental and you know it, clap your hands!" the entire Akatsuki clapped in perfect unison. "I rest my case." Said Tobi smugly, folding his arms. Konan sighed.

**Scene 7: Karura, Mr. Gaara's dad, and marriage…**

Karura wasn't easily angered; the Fourth Kazekage had learned this in their years together. But one thing that could always, always be guaranteed to piss her off was talk about the state of their "love" life, so exaggerated because love was rather hard to come by where the Kazekage was concerned. But then again, Karura was hardly the sweetheart everyone thought she was.

"Do you have any idea… ANY idea- what it's like to act like a simpering little bitch every day of the week- just to keep up appearances for _you_?! I get no thank-you, I get no attention. I'm just there! BEING a simpering little bitch."

The Kazekage smirked, it was one of the reasons she was still alive to date, she made him look witty; "Yes, the simpering part must be so difficult for you."

**A/N: couldn't be shagged turning these into individual chapters- I might update… eventually… Reviews and suggestions are purest love!**


End file.
